Gingerbread Land
panicking over being eaten.]] Gingerbread Land is a location and track in Chocobo Racing. It is a land filled with delicious treats, and the home of Chubby Chocobo. During Story Mode, Chocobo and friends wander to the place and see the chocobo. Pointing out that he had accidentally eaten a shard of Magicite, Mog proposes a race, where if they win, they get the piece of Magicite in Chubby Chocobo's belly. If they lose, Chubby Chocobo can eat them all. Track :Course No: 7 :Course Length: 2,494 meters :Difficulty: 3/5 Gingerbread Land starts with the racers on a short, straight, and icy road in which the player can see some of the background elements reflecting off it. After a short distance the road turns into a rougher road that is checkered. The racers must make a few sharp turns avoiding a circular structure in the shape of a cake and the walls, which are lined up candy canes. After making it past this part the racers come to a portion of the course in which they can make a right turn onto a snowy road or they can continue on the road they are on, which forces the racers to make a long broad turn. The snowy road forces the racers to make a sharp left turn and leads back in to the initial road. The next portion requires the racers to make three sharp turns before coming to an inclining jade-colored road, which requires the racers to make one sharp turn before launching them into the air. The racers come to a tunnel that has walls designed like a chocolate layered cake. The tunnel requires the racers to make a few turns and to avoid a fork and knife structure. There is also a small ditch that the racers could fall into. The final portion of the course is a snowy road that leads into the icy road from the beginning. The background of Gingerbread land is colorful and includes decorated trees, flowers, rainbows, and columns. There are also various cake and candy structures. including a donut structure that the racers pass through at the finish line. The music for this course is a jazzy and almost unrecognizable remix of the "Chocobo Theme". The gap before the chocolate cake tunnel is impossible to complete in a single race if the player uses Cactuar or Jack without Dash, Charge or Gunblade as its ability, as Cactuar and Jack are the slowest characters in the game. Challenger ;Chubby Chocobo: Chubby Chocobo possesses poor speed outside the Story Mode race, but has excellent controls and traction. The best way to defeat Chubby Chocobo is to use the Black Magician as his top speed will match Chubby Chocobo's and is unaffected by the icy terrain. Chubby Chocobo holds onto every type of stone, even Haste and Reflect stones, until he falls to 5th or 6th, in which case he will use Haste and Reflect when he gets one and keep one type of attack stone. Chocobo also has this stone-keeping strategy as a CPU opponent. Ability: Receive - After being attacked with a magic stone, Chubby Chocobo will absorb the effects of it and will turn them into one for his disposal. Enemy racers should beware if the stone used is a level 3 attack. Development In the Japanese version the track is called "Hungry Land" where the Final Fantasy characters dress up as Japanese folktale heroes Momotaro (lit. "Peach Boy") and Kiji ("Pheasant") and say a few silly lines. These were turned into "Hansel and Gretel" for the English version, as the target audience was children and the developers wanted to use something familiar to them. References Category:Locations in Chocobo Racing